It is known to have vehicle closure panel that is rotatably hinged to a closure panel jamb of a vehicle body panel to enable access through an opening into an interior of the vehicle. As the closure panel opens, a portion of the vehicle closure panel closest to the hinge axis moves inboard toward the closure panel jamb as the majority of the closure panel swings outboard.
It is also known to paint a vehicle by first applying paint to both the body and the closure panel with the closure panel closed. Then the closure panel is opened, so that paint can be applied to the edges of the closure panel and the closure panel jamb on the vehicle. The portion of the vehicle closure panel that swings inboard masks an area of the closure panel jamb and prevents this area from receiving paint both when the closure panel is closed and when it is opened. One solution is to remove the closure panel during the painting process, so that the area of the closure panel jamb that could not be painted when the closure panel was attached may be painted.
It would be desirable to temporarily move the closure panel away from the vehicle panel without removing the panel from the door to allow the painting of the closure panel and closure panel jamb during assembly.